powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Primordial Force Manipulation
The power to manipulate the primordial force. Sub-power of Omnipotence. Ultimate form of Existence Manipulation. The essence of Monotheistic Deity Physiology. Opposite to Apocalyptic Force Manipulation. Also Called *Essence of God *Genesis Force *God Force *Infinite Conceptualization *Omnipotent Energy Manipulation *Prime Energy *The Alpha Force *The Omega Force *The Prime Power *Unified Fundamental Forces *Ultimate Force Capabilities The user can control, alter, create, and manipulate anything and everything created by the primordial force, the unique source or origin of every universal concept; in other words, the primordial force that had generated everything, giving them the true position of a Supreme Being. This power goes beyond boundaries of any level or scale and as such can achieve omnipotence. Details of the Power Primordial Force is the primordial energy that originated everything - reality, time, space, life, death, matter, energy, and every possible and impossible concept existing and non-existing in the omniverse, from a single particular to the infinite omniverse. This force/energy, is the link that connects and keeps the omniverse and its concepts working as they should; since this force is the primordial source of everything and the one that connects all, everything has its energy, giving the user control of everything and every concept. It's also good to note that nothing is separated from this energy since it links the omniverse and everything within it. Maybe the most famous or well known example of a user of this ability is Chaos, whom originated everything, even himself, out of a mass of primordial energy. Applications *Absolute Change *Absolute Command *Absolute Existence *Absolute Force Manipulation *Absolute Will *Almighty Link *Alpha Reality *Author Authority *Boundary Manipulation *Concept Manipulation *Conceptual Lordship *Cycle Manipulation *Ethereal Manipulation *Existential Perfection *Existence Declaration *Faithifery *Grand Design Construction *Interaction Manipulation *Mentifery *Meta Art Manipulation *Meta Matter Manipulation *Meta Power Manipulation *Metaphysics Manipulation *Meta-Concept Manipulation *Omnipotence Embodiment *Omni-Empowerment *Omni-Element Manipulation *Omniverse Manipulation *Origin Manipulation *Pathifery *Pataphysics Manipulation *Perspective Manipulation *Perception Manipulation *Primordial Darkness Manipulation *Primordial Light Manipulation *Quantum Foam Manipulation *Reality Dreaming *Selective Unity *Singularity *Supreme Voice *System Manipulation *Totality Manipulation *Uncertainty Manipulation *Unimind *Unity *Unity Force Manipulation *Vocifery Techniques *Primordial Force Physiology Associations *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Nonexistence *Omnipotence Known Users *Michael Demiurgos (DC Comics/''Vertigo Comics'') *Chaos (Greek Mythology) *Ein Sof/Ayin (Kabbalah) *M'kraan Crystal (Marvel Comics) *The Infinity Stones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Akasha (Nasuverse) *BB (Nasuverse) *The Source (Planescape) *Throne of Yord (Shamanic Princess) *Hadou Gods (Shinza Bansho) *Gudou Gods (Shinza Bansho) *Taiji (Super Robot Wars) *The One (Young Wizards) *Numeron Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh ZeXal) *Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) *Nyx (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery thCAXJ91GU.jpg|Prime energy is potent and surely devastating. imagesCA2PC8LP.jpg|The Allspark is considered to be the heart of all sentient life in the universe... imagesCAFTY0Y6.jpg|...it holds unparalleled power. imagesCAC727IB.jpg imagesCAK8SSMW.jpg|The Heart of the Universe. SPACE NEBULA STARS.jpg HELIX NEBULA SPACE.jpg|One encompasses all. REEF NEBULA.jpg Space-Star-Dust.jpg space-stars-meteorites.jpg space-purple-nebula-1.jpg Nyx H.png|Nyx (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of the origin. Harihara H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of creation and destruction, can manipulate the force that created everything. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Offensive Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Omniverse powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Crossover Powers Category:Rare power